


Sugared Steak

by ratty_basterd



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, sexc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratty_basterd/pseuds/ratty_basterd
Summary: au where people are flavors, mcr boys included
Relationships: Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Kudos: 10





	Sugared Steak

Mikey danced down the street in his little pink skirt, his high tops the same color as the rainbow sprinkles adorning his face. He was having a sugar rush, feeling the best he could possibly be as he made his way home, dancing to Bubblegum Bitch. As he stopped at a crosswalk to wait for cars to pass, he peeped into a brown paper bag filled with pastries and cakes and frostings and sugar. 

Mikey was a Sweet.

He took one out and bit into it, practically moaning at the flavor as he walked across the road. Cars with Spicy and Salty owners honked at him and whistled—Mikey just waved and giggled before skipping along down the sidewalk, making his skirt hop up and rile up the other flavors. 

He continued dancing, especially when Cooking by the Book (feat. Lil’ Jon) played. Savory folk catcalled at him as he showed off his hips and thighs before laughing and running toward home.

-

Gerard sighed as he heard his hyper brother jog into the living room. “Alright, where’s the sugar, Mikes?” Gerard asked Mikey, standing and walking over to where Mikey entered, holding a brown paper sack. “Right here!” Mikey announced, opening the bag and showing Gerard the goodies. “Don’t worry—I got your glazed riiight here, frosty dude.” Mikey said, picking up said donut and handing it to Gerard, who smiled a bit and bit into the slightly sweet donut. Mikey chuckled and rubbed some flour off of Gerard’s cheekbone and powdered his own donut, chock full of frosting and sprinkles. Gerard slightly gagged as Mikey ate it.

Gerard was a Bland.

He never got too angry, or happy, or sad, or nervous, etc. etc. 

He felt perfect, though.

-

“Fuck you got a problem with?”

Oop.

That was Frank.

Gerard peeped around the doorway to see Frank standing in front of Mikey, his hands on his hips. “I said, Sweets like you get in trouble. I’m helping you, okay? What part of that do you not understand?” Frank ranted, gesticulating wildly with his hands. “Just—don’t put that information online. You’ll get used and if you try to fight back then you might get doxxed,” Frank calmed down and finally sat next to Mikey, gently prying Mikey’s phone out of his friend’s hands as Mikey sniffled. Gerard sighed and fully stepped into the doorway, holding out a hand in his brother’s direction. Mikey looked at him, pitifully, trying to hold it back, but his big doe eyes got the best of him and he broke down sobbing, running into his brother’s arms for safety and comfort. 

Frank, on the other hand, was shocked. “Did...did I do that?” He asked quietly, seeming as if he had gotten smaller. Gerard bit his lip and nodded slowly. Frank made an empty ‘Oh,’ and looked at his hands in his lap, sighing. Gerard just buried his hand in Mikey’s hair and comforted him.

Frank was a Salt.

He was nice in moderation, but too much of him caused problems for both sides of the spectrum.

Mikey lifted his head out of Gerard’s shoulder and sniffled, rubbing his red eyes. “You ready to lay down some tracks today or do you want Ray to do them?” Gerard asked, a hand on his brother’s cheek. “I-I can do them,” Mikey said, turning around and picking up his bass before walking into one of the booths in the studio. Gerard sighed and sat next to Frank, who hung his head silently. “Mikey cries a lot. When he’s happy, angry, confused, whatever. He just cries a lot. It’s not your fault,” Gerard told Frank, who just nodded and gave Gerard his brother’s phone back. “What were you even talking about?” Gerard asked, leaning over to lock eyes with Frank. “He wanted to make a profile on a dating app and said that people should know that he’s a Sweet, and...y’know what happens to sweets that aren’t careful,” Frank replied, his hand holding up his head by his chin.

Gerard nodded and sat back against the couch, pocketing Mikey’s phone as he heard said brother start laying down bass lines.

-

Gerard smiled as he shut the door of his car, walking over to where his friend Ray stood, his arms open for a hug. Gerard gladly took the hug, laughing as Ray pulled him in tightly and squeezed him. “I’m so glad that you guys could make it!” Ray gushed before letting go of Gerard to hug Mikey equally as hard. “Please, come on in,” Ray said, splitting away from Mikey to open the front door to his house, revealing soft warm smells of cooked meats and seasoned vegetables. It truly smelled like Christmas in the Toro-Ortiz house. 

The Toro-Ortiz’s were Savories.

“Ah, míjo! You brought amigos!” Ray’s mother exclaimed once she turned away from dinner, smiling and rushing over to the group happily. “Felíz Navidad, everybody!” Mrs. Toro said, hugging and kissing cheeks like Hispanic mothers do. “Please, take a seat at the table. Dinner is ready, all we need to do is wait for míjo’s brothers to arrive.” Mrs. Toro invited, gesturing to the large circular table towards the right of the kitchen, which were both shown after a short left-directed trip down a small hallway. Gerard and Mikey followed Ray, who sat at the side of the table closest to the hallway.

(floorplan because I hate descriptions)

(lmao that’s SHITTY but whatevs)

The smell of Christmas dinner immediately crashed into Gerard’s senses, practically knocking him onto his knees. He felt sick. “Oh, god, I can’t be here-“ Gerard cut himself off with a gag, doubling over and groaning. “Are you okay míjo?” Mrs. Toro panicked and rushed over, a small plastic-bag lined bucket in hand. Gerard silently took the waste bucket from her and promptly threw up in it, his brother soothingly rubbing his back and holding his hair in place as Ray’s mother got up to prepare a more bland meal for him. “Take him into my bedroom when he’s done,” Ray told Mikey, who only nodded in reply. 

Gerard groaned, sighing and raising his head as a glass of water was given to him from Mikey. He thanked his brother and followed him into Ray’s bedroom, leaning on Mikey and gazing longingly at the plate of bland food that Mikey was holding. Once they had both sat on the bed, away from all the overwhelming scents, Gerard finally started picking at his dinner. The main food on his plate was a slightly sugared baked potato—Gerard smiled once he ate it, already feeling better. He had two pieces of slightly toasted sourdough and steamed broccoli as sides, and mentally told himself to thank Ray’s mother before he left. 

-

“So. I’ll see you at practice tomorrow?” Ray asked Mikey, who smiled at him shyly. “God, I sure hope so,” Mikey said, grabbing and holding Ray’s hand gently. Mikey stepped forward and hugged Ray tightly before skipping away and hopping into Gerard’s car.

Ray turned bright red.

-

Mikey cringed as he heard the crash of a cymbal, looking away as he clearly knew what had happened. “I can’t fucking do this anymore! I can’t—I just. Please, please...” Bob’s voice trailed off as he got quieter and held his head in his hands. Mikey slowly turned around and saw that Bob wasn’t moving, barely breathing, and was clearly upset. Mikey sighed and took off his bass, setting it against the wall before walking over to his best friend. “You wanna take a break?” Mikey said as he crouched down, his head level with Bob’s. Bob didn’t reply, just sat up silently and left.

Bob was a Spicy.

Mikey understood why he and Bob worked so well—ever drank milk after eating something spicy? Exactly. A lot of dairy is used in sweet things—Mikey should know. “Well, that means break. Ten minutes, guys.” Gerard announced, walking over to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water. Ray went over and did the same, chugging away at the large drink. “Are any of you hungry enough for dinner? I can take you guys out to eat if you’re up to it,” Gerard invited, Mikey knowing that was something he and Gerard had planned. Frank looked up from the riff he was practicing and nodded, smiling and biting his lip. Ray nodded as well, going back to his water to refuel. “Alright, well...what are we all hungry for, anyways?” Frank piped up from his corner, looking around the practice space curiously. Ray and Gerard stared at him, silently telling him to shut up. “Oh, come on, we all crave something else every now and then, right?” Frank compromised, earning some nods from the band.

Bob then walked in, looking a lot more calm than before. “Hey, Bob, you up to go for dinner?” Mikey asked, gaining a nod from the drummer. “What’re you hungry for?” He pressed, crouching down once more to ease the tension between the pair. “Whatever you wanna eat,” Bob mumbled, re-attaching the cymbal he tossed earlier. “Well, I’m hungry for something...like, meaty, I guess? That steakhouse down the street sounds great,” Mikey answered to Bob, suggesting a place he had wanted to go to for a while. 

As Mikey stood up and walked over to pack up his bass, he noticed how quiet the room had gotten. He looked over to where everyone was standing and found that were all staring at him as if he grew a second head. “You sure you don’t want anything else to eat?” Gerard asked his sweet brother, raising an eyebrow in question. “No...” Mikey started. “...Why you all staring?” He asked, confused. Gerard rolled his eyes and waved a hand around. “Whatever. Sounds fine to me,” Gerard agreed. The rest of the band did so as well, before packing up and leaving to said steakhouse on Gerard’s command.

-

Mikey looked at the menu, his mouth slightly watering at the idea of cutting into a thick, meaty steak. It had certainly been awhile since he tried something different, but. Tonight was a friendly night, and if anyone were to judge him it’d be a switchphobic stranger. It isn’t rare (no pun intended) for people to switch flavors, but it certainly wasn’t common. It usually happened when someone got a strong connection to someone of said flavor they’re craving, or sometimes it just happens out of the blue. Switchphobics were people who didn’t believe in the switching of flavors—most of them were older Blands, and flavor wears out over time, so they didn’t even have a flavor anymore. Whatever. It was complete bullshit, and if Mikey was switching, then he’d have a blast while doing so. 

While zoning back in from his mindless thoughts, he realized that he had been mindlessly staring at Ray. Then he got a weird feeling in his head, then down to his heart, then his—okay, wow, his dick, then...gone. 

Oh.

Oh, that kinda hurts.

Mikey sat still and put his hands in his lap, looking down at the menu he placed on the table and pretending like nothing had happened. The pain got worse. He furrowed his brows and closed his eyes, wondering what the hell was happening. 

“Sir? What are you ordering?”

Oop. His turn.

Mikey looked up and cleared his throat casually. “Oh, um, I’ll have the New York strip, medium rare please.” Mikey replied, earning a slightly shocked expression from the waitress. “Oh, okay, um. What sides? Caramel apples? Sautéed pears?” The waitress suggested, earning a shake of the head from Mikey. “I’ll take the baked beans instead. No extra sugar, please?” Mikey said, pleased when the waitress nodded and wrote it down. She took his menu, which the last one, and walked away, a slightly surprised look on her face. 

When Mikey looked back at the table, Ray was staring at him, and then. Pain. Extreme pain. Mikey wasn’t sure if he broke all his bones or if his whole body was one big bone that broke. He cringed and whined, holding his head and laying it on the table. “Mikey? Ohmygod, Mikey, are you okay?” Gerard panicked and stood up, standing over Mikey with a hand on his back. Mikey shook his head and tears started rolling. “Fuck, fuck, Mikey, what do you need?” Gerard asked, gently rubbing his brother’s back as he cried. Mikey gasped. “Ray,” He choked out, lifting his head and weakly reaching out for his band mate. Ray rushed over from the other side of the table and stood over Mikey, moving Gerard out of the way. Mikey did his best to sit up, before pulling Ray down into the empty seat beside him and kissing him like no tomorrow. 

The pain went away.

Mikey cried harder, slumping into Ray’s arms and lifting a hand up to cradle his face. Ray pulled away and practically pet Mikey, almost cooing words of encouragement and soft shushes as the younger boy cried it out. “Does he need an ambulance?” Someone asked Gerard from behind Mikey, most like a worker. “I- I’m not sure. We’ll deal with this for now and if it gets worse then we’ll find a way to get him to a hospital without a five-thousand dollar ride in the wee-yoo wagon,” Gerard answered, sighing.

Mikey and Ray were like that for most of the night, except for when dinner came around and Mikey was scarfing down his steak and beans like it was no one’s business. He got a little bit more weaker after that, but it wasn’t as bad as before. The band was now all walking outside to Gerard’s car, with Mikey and Ray trailing behind due to Mikey being heavily dependent on Ray. “You wanna...um, come over? To my place?” Mikey asked Ray before they got in the car, biting his lip and giving Ray big puppy dog eyes. “Yeah. I’m down,” Ray replied, turning a bit red in the seven o’clock light. Mikey giggled and opened the back door, sliding in and being smushed between Gerard and Ray. Bob was driving since Gerard wanted to keep an eye on Mikey. 

Mikey sighed and just leaned against Ray, rather impatient with the idea of waiting a half hour to suck face. Gerard clearly saw the pissy look on his brother’s face and scooted over to the door as close as he could get it. “You can be mushy, just be quiet.” Gerard whispered into Mikey’s ear, barely making a sound. Mikey looked at him and nodded, moving closer to Ray to share the news. Ray smiled and gladly kissed Mikey, holding his face with passion. It wasn’t too intent of a make-out, but it quelled Mikey’s hunger for savory flavor. 

-

yeah so basically Mikey and ray are together now that’s it end of story buhbye


End file.
